


Gay skeletons. Thats it. Thats the story

by undertale_lost_hope_au



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Everyone Is Gay, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, sans is horny, thats a little gay homie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertale_lost_hope_au/pseuds/undertale_lost_hope_au
Summary: Sans is a horny little shit
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. For you horny folks

You mess with the fuzz in your slippers while sitting with papyrus.

You're watching Mettaton's newest show and you're sitting on his lap.

You blush a little.

You can feel papyrus’s magic under his shorts.

You don't get easily flustered, so this really doesn't bother you that much.

You think about some things too.

How you and papyrus have gotten exceptionally close.

How lately things that would be considered brotherly love have been…

More than that.

How he kisses your skull…

Holds your hands…

Touches your ribs…

Wait what are you thinking?

What are you?

Some horny teenager?

…

Shit.

You blush.

Scared that papyrus might see your face, you pull your hood up over your skull.

Of course he notices though.

“Brother?” he asks “Why are you blushing?”

“Uh, I, um”

You watch as he looks down at his lap, where you're sitting.

Instantly he looks back up and his posture gets stiff.

“Uh, o-oh”

The two of you go silent for a moment.

You decide to do something extremely stupid.

You turn over to face papyrus, legs partly open.

Your face turns bright blue as you lean in.

You kiss him.

First papyrus backs away, then…

He starts kissing back.

You feel his magic beneath you rise and you slowly move your hand down his shorts.

You grasp his member and slowly move your hand up and down.

You look up briefly from your kiss to see his eyes welling with tears.

Tears of pleasure.

Good.

He suddenly moves up and pins you against the couch.

You feel magic go inside you and you bite your lip.

You try to speak but the only noise that comes out is between a whimper and a moan.

He moves back and forth and tears start rolling down your cheeks.

You feel your magic rise and then you feel release.

The two of you sit for a moment before papyrus turns to you, his face a bright orange.

“So uh...”

You look him dead in the eyes, trying not to laugh.

“I thought you were a bottom”


	2. Well now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mHMhM

The next few days you and papyrus avoid each other.

Not really making eye contact.

Not really talking.

Hell the two of you haven't even said hello since you…

Well since you two…

You figure it doesn't matter but you can't help but long for our brother back.

After all he is your best friend…

You decide to confront him.

Figure you'll give him a piece of your mind.

Maybe a piece of your heart…

Or a piece of..

Never mind.

Maybe you shouldnt confront him.

After all you've probably just been creeping him out like crazy.

Like, who does it to their own brother?

Let alone who lets their brother do it to them?

You sit back down on your bed, biting your lip.

It was kind of nice though…

It was something you'd never done before and you kind of liked it.

You sigh.

You want to do it again.

You look at your clock and realize its four in the morning.

Usually when papyrus wakes up.

You hear him come out of his room and sneak into the living room.

You decide that you'll just try and talk to him.

Act like it never even happened.

When you come out of your room you notice papyrus standing downstairs, pacing.

Probably mumbling to himself.

You hide behind the railing to listen to what he's saying.

“But I kind of liked it..?”

“I really don't know...”

“Now he's avoiding me...”

You sit there and blush.

I guess he liked it?

You don't want to seem extra creepy if he sees you so you head downstairs.

He instantly notices you and starts fumbling with his words.

“I, uh, well uh..” he sits there for a moment in silence

“H-hi?”

You shift in your stance.

You start blushing.

He looks cute.

You put your hood up again and papyrus looks away.

He knows what you're thinking.

You watch him shuffle over to you with a funny look on his face.

It looks like he's embarrassed but you can't quite tell.

He pulls you into a hug and he mumbles something.

“I kinda sorta maybe just a little bit wanna do it again...”

You look up at him and he pulls your hood down.

He's blushing really hard.

You reach up and grab him by the cheeks.

You pull him down towards you and kiss him.

He's surprised at first but kisses back.

He pulls you to the ground and he pins you down.

He backs away from the kiss and you start breathing heavier.

This was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is boutta get crazy up in here


	3. wOah TheRe BuDdY Ol Pal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MHmhMHhmHMhhmHmhMhH gAY

You start breathing harder as he pins you against the floor.

He looks away and stutters.

“Y-you really w-wanna..?”

You nod your head.

This would be fun.

He leans in and kisses you again.

You press your magic into his mouth and he does the same.

He rubs against you and you run your hand up his ribs.

You gasp for air and you trail your hand down his shorts.

Biting your lip you rub your magic against his.

He bites his lip and you kiss him again.

You feel him trail one of his hands into your ribcage and grab your soul.

You shiver.

It felt so weird.

But… good.

He squeezes your soul and you let out a loud moan between kisses.

He lets go and sits up, grabbing your waist.

He turns you over and sits you up.

You whimper as he puts his hand over your mouth.

He grabs your magic and moves his hand up and down.

Tears start rolling down your face and you feel something go in.

He lays you down and moves back and forth slowly picking up speed.

The feeling is so warm and pleasurable.

He lets go of your mouth and picks back up your soul.

He holds it to his mouth and kisses it...

You feel him lick it…

And bite it…

You let out a loud moan as he squeezes it as hard as he can.

He flips you over onto your back and you grab him by the shoulders.

Your eyelights roll back into their sockets as he picks up more speed.

You feel more tears fall down your cheeks.

He pins your arms against the floor and you feel your magic rise.

The two of you feel release and he leans in and kisses your neck.

You moan as he keeps going.

The feeling of him being so close to you is so amazing you wish it would never end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow look i made papyrus the horny one


	4. Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA GAY

You look at your brother with a dumbstruck expression.

He couldn't be serious…

There was absolutely no way he was serious about this.

You look at the dress in his hands.

It's the perfect size too.

Where the hell did he get it??

He holds up the maid outfit in front of you, marveling at the perfection of the size.

You look at the ribbons.

It looks well made too.

This is a good quality outfit.

Wait- focus!

Where the fuck did he get it?

You look back up at him with a very confused look.

“So… what do you want me to do with this?”

“Isn't it obvious brother?”

You blush.

Trying to make an excuse you shake your head.

“N-not really.”

He hands the costume to you, a smile on his face.

“I saw it and i wanted to plan something fun!!”

You blush even harder.

You pull your hood up over your face and chuckle slightly.

“W-what kind of thing…?”

“A fun one!” he hands the dress to you

He nudges you into your room, closing the door behind you.

Your whole face is a bright blue.

You place the dress on your mattress and stare at it for a moment.

There aren't any leggings.

Just a very short skirt…

You blush even harder.

When did he even find the time to buy this…

You eventually start putting it on.

There's a large heart shaped hole in the chest.

It's very revealing.

You finish tying the bow in the back and you fluff out the apron.

The dress is so poofy, you almost feel like a pom pom.

You look in the mirror.

You blush.

You kinda…

Like the way it looks on you.

You finish checking yourself out in the mirror, and you look on your bed.

You almost forgot the headpiece.

You quickly put the headband on and take one last look in the mirror.

The heart shaped hole exposes most of your ribs.

But all in all, it looks pretty cute on you.

You hear a knock on your door and you walk over cautiously.

You open the door, only showing your face.

“H-heya bro..”

“Hello brother!”

You look up at him and notice he's wearing a suit.

He looks very well dressed.

It's a well made suit too.

Papyrus walks into your room and smiles down at you.

“Soo… I have a little surprise!”

You look up at him confused.

What now?

“Today is Miss alphys and undyne’s anniversary!”

You sit there even more confused.

What's that got to do with you and paps?

“I've planned a little surprise for them, if you look downstairs you'll see that I, the  
great papyrus, have planned a special evening for the two lovers!”

You look up at him with a dumbstruck expression.

“Don't tell me… they're gonna see me in this??”

You start frantically waving your arm in the air.

“Do you know how long they'll make fun of me for this??”

He looks down at you with the same smile on his face.

He genuinely doesn't see anything wrong with it, it seems.

He grabs your hands gently and smiles at you again.

“It's just for a few hours, I promise.”

He kisses you on the skull and you blush.

“Then the real fun will begin.”

He heads downstairs to go clean up and finish decorating.

You spend the next few minutes fluffing up your dress and adding finishing touches.

‘Then the real fun will begin’… 

You wonder what he meant by that.

You start to blush.

You think you know what he meant.

A few minutes go by before you decide to head downstairs.

When you walk down you stand in awe.

It's almost not even recognizable.

Papyrus really outdid himself.

There's a large red carpet.

And fancy lighting.

There are glasses and bottles of wine on the dining room table that's been covered in a dark red tablecloth.

You sneak over to the kitchen to see large pots and pans.

For once the kitchen smells amazing.

You turn to see papyrus putting finishing touches to the table and decor when you hear a knock on the door.

Papyrus asks you to go answer it.

You rush over to the door and look outside through the peephole to see undyne and alphys.

Undyne is dressed in a very good looking suit and alphys is wearing a very cute black dress.

It's almost as frilly as yours.

You take a deep breath and put on a smile.

Here we go.

You open the door very carefully and reveal the two monsters.

The two are standing there smiling and holding hands.

Trying not to laugh, you curtsey and greet them.

“Welcome, enjoy your dinner.”

Undyne is the first to speak.

“Well don't you look nice today princess”

You stifle a laugh.

“Not as fabulous as you look your highness.”

Alphys laughs quietly.

“W-where did you e-even get that sans?” she asks you, still trying not to laugh.

You think about your words carefully, trying to keep character.

“Master bought this for me, I am eternally grateful.”

You open the door for them all the way.

“Please, do come in before you catch a cold.”

The two monsters walk inside.

Alphys looks completely awestruck at the amount of work that must have gone into turning your house into this.

Undyne turns to you and looks very proud.

“How'd you manage to do all this?”

“It wasn't me ma'am, it was my master.”

You lead the two to the dining room and sit the two down.

You tell them you'll be right back and go into the kitchen to find papyrus.

You find him preparing food on the fanciest plates you both have.

It seems like he made lasagna.

He waves and whispers to you.

“Thanks for keeping up an act, I was going to ask you to but you're already so good at it!”

You nod your head.

He pats you on the skull before delivering the plates to the table.

You follow him out of the kitchen and help him see them up with dinner.

You pour them some wine and you step to the side.

Papyrus talks to them, like a professional host. 

The three talk for a while before they start eating.

The two talk to each other, completely lovestruck.

You stand in awe wishing you had a relationship like it.

Around three hours go by before papyrus pulls you to the side.

He gestures for you to follow him into the kitchen.

You do as you're told and meet him there.

He talks to you about how he wants the rest of the night to go.

You can't really listen though.

Your mind is stuck on the idea of having a relationship like theirs.

You look up at papyrus.

God you wanted to kiss him.

He sends you back out and you talk to the two monsters.

After a while the two start packing up to leave.

You lead them to the door.

“I hope you two had a wonderful night maam’s” you say with another curtsey.

The two laugh and say their goodbyes to you.

You figure they'll never forget this night.

You sigh and close the door.

After a few minutes of standing and thinking you feel something behind you.

You feel a cold boney hand intrude through the fabric of your dress, touching your ribs.

You turn to see papyrus.

His tie is messy and few buttons are undone.

You look at him dead in the sockets and smile.

“Good evening master”

You curtsey.

He smiles and gently pins you against the door.

You wrap your arms around his back as he kisses you.

This would be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapters boutta get real spicyyy

**Author's Note:**

> "Im not horny"  
> -me 2021


End file.
